


Wave Watcher

by bouquets



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquets/pseuds/bouquets
Summary: “Are you alright?”“Sonic?” she asked, although she didn’t need the confirmation. She could follow that voice to the ends of the Earth if he asked—which was part of the reason why she ended up sulking for the majority of the day.





	Wave Watcher

The ocean crashed against the shore in a mesmerizing wave after wave. Amy stared blankly, resigned to her lounge chair. If the waves swallowed her, she didn’t think she’d mind at this rate. It felt like being trapped in a paradox; her mind buzzed with a million questions but processed nothing but static. So she sat and watched the one constant thing in her life: the waves. 

It had been hours. Thankfully nothing had come up for the day. Some meditation and reflection would be a good way to end the night, Amy figured. And yet, even the serene view of the setting sun couldn’t get her mind to ease. 

“Are you alright?”

“Sonic?” she asked, although she didn’t need the confirmation. She could follow that voice to the ends of the Earth if he asked—which was part of the reason why she ended up sulking for the majority of the day. 

Amy braced herself, ready to brush it all off and go back to pretending like she didn’t feel choked as the world closed in around her. 

“You’ve been sitting outside for a really long time, Ames.”

“What, have you been watching me?” she asked, more than a fair share confused. 

“Well, you _have_ been sitting outside my house for like five hours.”

“Ah.”

“Feel free to stay,” he urged. “But, you looked kinda… sad. I got worried.”

“Are you _sure_ you’re Sonic?,” Amy pressed, dumbfounded by the question. How jaded she was. Sonic was well meaning, but he never was the best at talking through tough times. Worse, she felt guilty that her funk was obvious enough for him to notice. “It’s fine, I know know you hate talking about feelings… stuff.”

“Yeah, it totally sucks,” he agreed quickly, then caught himself. “B-but if something’s making you upset, it matters.” His words sounded rehearsed, but genuine.

Amy was too surprised to register the worry in his eyes. Any response she had was lodged in her throat. Never in her life she expect such tender words out of Sonic. 

“I get it, too. It’s not like you have many options,” he pointed out bluntly. “Sticks isn’t the person to talk deep stuff with in the slightest, Knuckles might be a bit too dense to get what you mean, and Tails doesn’t really have the same perspective.” Taking a seat in the sand at the foot of her chair, he finished his thought. “I’m not the best at this, but I can listen if you want, at least.”

Amy stared at him, slightly impressed by the accuracy. “You’ve got me all figured out.”

“Sure do,” his smile melted her cold resolve, just a bit. “But really, are you alright? Can I do anything?”

“It’s just boy problems, really.” She cringed. There was a lot more than that, but admitting so much was already difficult.

“That Dexter guy didn’t hit you up again, did he?”

“No, dude,” she laughed dryly. Sonic hated her one and only ex with a burning passion she could never wrap her head around.

“I’ll beat him up if he ever comes back,” he said, his lips forming a tight frown. “You deserve so much better.”

“Thanks,” she said earnestly, then went quiet. Her heart wrenched, knowing she really couldn’t bring herself to explain much else. 

“Seriously, I hope you’re not bumming out over him _or_ any other guy. You’re better than him. I don’t care who he is.”

“Nah, it’s my fault.” She smiled sadly, the irony completely lost on him. “I feel like I deserve it.”

“…Why?”

“Y’know the phrase flying too close to the sun?” Amy asked, not sure how to articulate how she felt while still staying vague. 

“Sure.”

“If I get any closer I could just about ruin any chance of—I don’t even know what I want. …Understanding? Love? Something like that.”

Amy felt her heart beat in her chest and against her ribcage as he didn’t reply. 

“Maybe I’m just talking too much,” she added quietly. 

“No. I get it.” Sonic looked a bit distant now, staring into the ocean the same way she had been before. “I’m terrified of the water. But I live right _here_ ,” he said, emphasizing his point by firmly placing a hand down in the sand. “Juuuust out of reach from high tide.”

“Mmn,” she replied. Amy sympathized with him, but wasn’t sure what point he was trying to make. 

“And, I know the water’s this _amazing_ thing, but there’s no way I could survive—I can’t swim, y’know?” he turned to her, unsure about his small diatribe. “And that’s my fault. I’m so afraid of drowning, I can’t even take the first plunge. I haven’t considered helping myself grow. That’s stupid of me, right?”

“O-oh,” was all she managed. She had to admit, it was a good metaphor. “Please, take it at your own pace, Sonic.”

“Are you scared of talking to a crush?” Sonic asked, a twinge of pain running through his chest. “He sounds like luckiest guy on the planet,” he mumbled, letting his words come out unfiltered. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said, turning her head away. “Wouldn’t it be bad luck, being stuck with me?”

Sonic locked eyes with her, holding his tongue. She was talking, finally, though he didn’t agree in the slightest.

“I’m really not fishing for compliments, but I’m pretty useless,” she sighed, throwing her head into her hands. “I want to help so _much_ , but I’m stuck with what I have. No super speed. Or strength. Or machine smarts. Or even the element of surprise. Take the hammer away, and I’m the stupid girl crying for help all over again.” It took every fiber in her not to cry. She wanted to look strong and presentable—maintain the brave face she always held. 

“That’s _why_ you learned to fight for yourself. So if Metal comes back, you can knock him to three islands over,” Sonic said, holding himself back from reaching out to her. “You gotta acknowledge you’re already doing _more_ than you need to be. You being you is more than enough for us.”

“Huh,” she didn’t know if could let herself believe him, but it was somehow what she needed to hear.

“…Do you want to come in for a bit? If you want to keep staring out into the waves, I won’t stop you. But it’s getting kinda cold out here.”

She smiled softly, already following him in. 

They sat quietly on his hammock, facing towards the same ocean. This time though, she wasn’t alone. Sonic had pulled up the shutters, the open window framing the waves as they met the sandy shore. 

He stared out into the ocean, seemingly hypnotized. She turned her attention occasionally. Instead, she would catch glances of him, content. He blinked away a single tear, which caught her by surprise. 

“Amy,” he said, breaking the silence. “You get a lot of things right, but saying you’re useless…You couldn’t be more wrong.”

She didn’t realize realize she was crying until he spoke. She didn’t mean to. She didn’t want to. But she was crying. Gingerly, she rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel her shake as he struggled to talk. 

“There’s a whole world out there. I get restless sometimes,” he continued. “We live on this tiny island in a tinier village… but I would stay right here forever if it means I can stay with you.”

He pulled her into his arms, finally relenting to his impulse. “You are the world to me.”

It wasn’t that she didn’t believe him, but that she _couldn’t_ believe it. 

“Thank you,” she managed. Nuzzling her face into his chest, she took a deep breath before attempting to look at him again. “Sorry for all the tears,” she said, smiling as they continued to fall. 

He chuckled as she sniffled, untying his bandana from his neck. Gently, he wiped them away.

“What did you say earlier?” Sonic asked her. “I love you, and please take it at your own pace?”

“I-I didn’t say I love you!” she replied, flustered. The intensity of her emotions blurred her memory. “…Did I?” 

“No, but I did.”

Her face shifted to a shade of red as he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. 

“Could I stay the night?” Amy asked timidly. 

“Please do,” he said, offering his hand to hold. “We can watch the waves together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my fics lately aren’t as happy and fun as some of my other stuff. Going through a lot of impostor syndrome at the moment, and this is a good way for me to get those feelings out, I suppose.
> 
> I do like the communication dynamic in Boom. That version of Sonic would really do anything for his team, and given enough time, something could easily blossom between these two. I think they’re good for each other. Hope the Sonamy is still fun, at the end of the day.


End file.
